


Sunrises and Babies

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, Babies, Early Mornings, F/M, Pregnancy, Willicia - Freeform, divorced Alicia, married Willicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Will and Alicia share a sweet morning with their daughter.





	Sunrises and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling inspired. Willicia makes my heart hurt so I needed to write something pretty for them. I apologize for it being so short.

With long curls that cascaded down her bare shoulders she stepped into the sunlight on the balcony. It had become routine for them to watch the sunrise. The only thing covering her top half was a blanket to keep her nursing baby warm. Her lower half covered in a pair of her husband’s pajama pants. She hummed ever so softly to her daughter, looking down into those sweet brown eyes she inherited from her father. Her heart swelled with a joy she never thought she would find in a million years. 

Will woke up the usual way. The empty bed was just a small sacrifice he had to make these days. The brief loneliness was worth it when he got to roll out of bed to see his wife feeding their daughter as the sun rose. He pulled the blankets back and quietly walked up behind her. His arms encircled her waist as his lips made contact with her naked shoulder. 

“Good morning.” He whispered. 

“Morning.” She beamed. He never failed to wake up when they did. It was nice to have his company during the early hours like these. Watching the sunrise with two of her favorite people was what made her days worth it. All the hustle and bustle of being a lawyer didn’t matter when she got to spend every morning like this. 

Will came around her side to greet their daughter with a kiss on the head. “Good morning, baby girl.” His hand smoothed over the dark curls she got from her mother. 

Will and Alicia shared a laugh as she momentarily paused her eating to smile at her Daddy. It happened this way nearly everyday and it still filled them with warmth all over.

“Baby girl was looking for you last night.” Alicia told him. He was usually there to put their daughter to bed but last night he had come home too late. 

Will frowned only for Alicia to immediately kiss it away. “I’m sorry about that. Diane’s still out so I’m having to pick up some of her work.” 

Alicia understood. She had her own firm with Cary. She knew Cary had been swamped with her cases when she was pregnant. She also knew Will was picking up Diane’s work so she could finally take a vacation with Kurt. 

“I’m sure she forgives you.” She looked down at the little girl who seemed content with just looking up to her parents. 

Will could already tell this was coming with a catch. A smile tugged at his lips. “And what about you? What’s it gonna take for you to forgive me?”

“Should we negotiate, Mr. Gardner?” 

“Depends on your ask, Mrs. Gardner.” 

“Dinner with me, baby free.” 

“And where exactly is baby girl going to be?” They’d become so accustomed to calling her ‘baby girl’ before officially naming her, that the nickname stuck even five months after her birth. 

“I may have asked Grace to babysit. She’s coming home for the weekend.” She bit her lip, anxiously anticipating his reply. 

“As long as Grace doesn’t mind it's alright with me.” He pressed a kiss to her dimpled cheek and wrapped his arms around her again. She relaxed into him, the soft cotton of his shirt warmed her chilled skin. 

They stayed that way for a long time as the city beneath them came to life. Mornings were their favorite time to spend together. The best time for their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I was too lazy to think of a name for Baby Girl Gardner. I like to think she’s got a cute name like Ava or something. Maybe her middle name is Diane? Just a thought. 
> 
> Think I should write more like this?


End file.
